deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier
Dead Frontier is a free, web-based MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) that is operated by Creaky Corpse. Neil Yates is the creator and developer of the game as well as an active player with his in-game character known as AdminPwn . Dead Frontier was released for open beta on April 21, 2008 and currently has over 12,000,000 registered users with several new accounts being created every day. Dead Frontier offers both free and subscription content; subscription being entirely optional. Being free-to-play and available on a web browser, the game’s creator is expecting it to grow rapidly into a popular MMORPG. Currently, Dead Frontier can be played through a 3D version. Developmental work is announced through the main page of the Dead Frontier Wiki or, primarily, through the development blog . The 3D version allows for all players to be playing in just one game room. History Dead Frontier minigame demos were released in the latter part of 2007 to introduce the background story and the general gameplay of an upcoming Dead Frontier MMO. On the 21st of April 2008, the game was released to the public as a beta version. Multiplayer mode and PvP Combat were released on the 15th of July 2008, allowing players to team up and play the game or fight against each other. A player-run market system was created on the 1st of October 2008 to facilitate trading among players. Named the Dead Frontier Mega Mall, it was popular among players who used it frequently as it was the only proper system for trading at that time. The barricading system, used to secure buildings and prevent more zombies from entering, was released on the 26th of January 2009. It allowed players to create their personal outposts within the Inner City where they can trade , visit the forums and other activities that could in the main outpost. A new inventory system was released on the 15th of March 2009, along with the ability to conduct private trades. A proper market system was also released, replacing the Dead Frontier Mega Mall. Missions were released on July 19, 2009. They gave specific tasks to players, such as to destroy all infected in an area, for a cash and experience reward. On September 16, 2009, a mini-game was released on many game sites in order to promote Dead Frontier. It was a text-based zombie adventure game titled “Dead Frontier: Outbreak” and was made to raise awareness among the gamers of Dead Frontier. The game was followed by a sequel, “Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2” On September 20, 2010, a 3D computer graphics version of the game was released to every registered player (previously tested by Gold Members), shifting the way players interact with the game, creating new game play strategies and techniques based on new challenges, new zombies and new outposts. On January 10, 2011, an arena was added in which players can PvP in from all outposts. You get half the amount of PvP point but do not need to pay for healing or repairs. With this same update GMs now only have a 5 second death timer, have +50% experience gain rather than +25%, and now have further increased looting chances. As of March 09, 2011, bosses now drop loot. Along with that, a whole new selection of enemies has been added to the game. On August 09, 2011 brought the first Missions available for Gold Members in the 3D version of the game. It was later made available for all of the players. As of October 22, 2011, weather has returned to Fairview, creating new environments and themes to fight in. They cycle every Hour between such things as daylight to Thunderstorms. The sequence is random. On December 02, 2011, stat boosters were added to the game. Giving the user either +35% Damage Boost, +35% movement speed, +50% experience gain, or even all three at once! On May 26, 2012, Interiors and Barricading for the 3D version of the game were released. On October 18, 2012, Ultra Boost was added which granted players all three boosts for 26 years, level cap was raised from 200 to 220, and more Missions were added bringing 2 missions a day rather than 1. As of February 18, 2013, anyone over level 70+ will need to use a new tier of food and medicine. Along with that services professions now offer level 75+ services for those new items. A new set of 33 weapons and armors were added as well, which can be looted or bought in the credit shop. On May 12, 2014, the GAU-19 makes a return to the credit shop after a 4 year absence price at 10,000 credits for GMs and 12,000 for non-GMs. This time around you can also buy an unlimited ammo variant for 20,000 credits as a GM or 24,000 credits as a non-GM. On November 09, 2014, a new outpost was added to the game and with that brought a 20% larger inner city, new exterior and interior buildings, 11 new types of infected, 10 new weapons and armors, and non-GMs can now loot level 110 gear. As of September 03, 2015, Dead Frontier now has a downloadable client to combat Google Chrome, and browsers like it, no longer supporting NAPI. This client is faster, more stable, and better performance. On January 22, 2016, An update added a brand new Wasteland area where loots are higher and infected also more difficult with newer types appearing. On February 16, 2016, the level cap has been raised from 220 to level 325 increasing the total experience needed to over 7 billion! With that, once you reach this new level cap it will grant you access to the new X-Dusk Category: Gameplay